


Arthuriana

by Linorien



Series: Twin Tales [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Camelot Remix Eligable, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: A new ship had been built and is being named after the prince. That means Arthur gets to take part in the dedication ceremony!Although part of a series, can be read alone.
Series: Twin Tales [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1228421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Arthuriana

She was beautiful. All decked out in brilliant blues and whites, ribbons flying in the wind. The figurehead at the front stared at Arthur, a warrior protecting the ship from all dangers of the high seas. The tall masts were straight and proud, sails waiting to be unfurled. This was the  _ Arthuriana _ . 

He had asked his tutor why the ship was called the  _ Arthuriana _ when his name was just Arthur. He had been told that ships are always given women’s names for a ship is a lady. Arthur was pretty sure boats were just wood and nails, but he knew better than to argue. 

He especially wasn’t going to argue when his father had agreed to let him step foot on the ship during the ceremony. He’d seen it in the schedule of events. It had been approved by his father. The man who had forbid Arthur to step on a boat as long as he lived was breaking his rule for this ceremony. 

Arthur had been on his best behaviour ever since, not wanting to give his father any reason to change his mind. But now the day was here. They had left before dawn and rode to the port on Atwater’s estate. 

The sands were a glistening white and Arthur longed to feel them between his toes, but he was here as a prince and as such, had needed to dress the part. He wore fine clothes and his sword on his belt. His prince’s circlet kept the wind from tossing his hair too much, though it certainly didn’t look well combed anymore. 

He stood on the platform behind his father while he spoke. His speech was about the braveness of the sailors on the seas, risking their lives for the people of Camelot and giving thanks to the shipwrights who had crafted this new vessel. “It is an honour to dedicate such a craft to my son.”

Here Arthur stepped forward and his father placed a proud hand on his shoulder. 

“It is my hope that, like my son, this ship will be strong, unbreakable, and always stay the course. And no matter where they venture, they will always return safely home to Camelot.”

The crowd sheered and whooped loudly, the sailors loudest of all. This was the last part of the three day celebration that had been going on for the new ship. Now it was Arthur’s turn. He walked down the steps of the small platform and led the procession of people to the dock. 

Trying to hold his nerve, he walked with his head held high, steady and surefooted, and definitely not looking down at the dark waters on either side of the docks. He paused at the bottom of the plank that lead up to the boat. He took a deep breath and walked up. 

He nearly fell over on the second step. He had forgotten to lean forward. Just like marching up a steep hill, he reminded himself. Lean forward and bend your knees. And don’t look down. One foot in front of the other. Just keep moving up. He could see the captain of the ship on the deck now. Three more steps. 

Finally. Flat surface again. 

Except it moved. Slowly and gently, but the deck of the ship rolled with the waves washing up onto the sand and back out. 

“Keep yer feet a little further apart, and ye’ll be alright,” the captain whispered. 

Arthur adjusted his stance and it was easier. Though suddenly he was actually glad he wouldn’t be on board much longer. He just had to give his speech. 

The captain led him to the front and he rested a hand on the side to steady himself, while trying to make it look like it was natural. “People of Camelot,” Arthur said, his voice ringing out across the gathered crowd. From up here he could see that there were local families who were gathered on the edges who had come to watch the launch. And sailors on the next ship over that were sitting on the horizontal parts of the mast watching him. Without holding onto anything. He looked away. 

“I am honoured to have been chosen as the namesake of this glorious vessel. Long may she sail on the seas. I name this ship  _ Arthuriana _ . May God bless her and all who sail in her!” The captain handed Arthur the bottle of wine which had been bottled in the south of Camelot. He raised it high over his head, letting the sun shine through the glass, and then he brought it quickly down on the railing, smashing the bottle over the ship’s edge. Again, the crowd cheered loudly. A few of the ones in the front also threw their own bottles at the front of the ship to shatter in celebration. One missed. 

And then he carefully made his way off the ship and back onto land. His father had permitted him to stay and watch the launch, but he had to watch from the shore. But he watched with rapture as the sailors swarmed onto the deck and cast off the ropes. Then the sails were dropped and snapped taut in the wind. And the ship began moving. The sailors raised their voices loud in song, a joyous and powerful tune. Their voices like the march of soldiers off to battle. And as Arthur stood there on the white sand, forehead burning in the noonday sun, he vowed to himself that one day he would sail on a ship like the  _ Arthuriana _ . One day he would know the adventure that awaited on the ocean. 


End file.
